dragonblockcfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Creator
The Character Creator is a Component of the Jin Ryuu Mod Core. Nearly every mod that uses the Core uses the character creator in SOME way. JRMC contains most of the parts used in the character creator(and also Jin Ryuu Better Render Add-on, since it's impossible to tell which mod holds which assets without going through the mod files.) but, the Character Creator system is Modular and can load in more options from other mods. The effects on your character from this process vary from altering your appearances to deciding how your character will interact with other parts of the mod using the character creator. The aesthetic decisions however will effect your character before fully applying your choices to your character, so you can preview them outside of the character creation menu, in the default mine craft views. Navigation To accesses the character creation menu at all, you have to press the Data Sheet Key. This key is configurable but by default it is set to V. The character Creation menu stops being available after you have created your character, instead the Data Sheet key will bring up info about your character, mostly Rpg Mechanics for whatever Power Type(described bellow) you chose. To regain accesses to the Character creation menu after creating your character you have to reset your character. You can do this with Commands, or by finding and NPC who can reset your character. (should we add a list of the characters here? Or just make a category of them and link to that?) To close the Character creation menu after opening it you can either hit escape or Press the X in toe lower left corner of the menu. To navigate between different pages of the character creation screen, you click the next and Back buttons, on the bottom right and bottom left of the menu respectively.(Back replaces the X to close it found on the first page, the Appearance page.) Their are Three Pages to the Character Creation menu. The Appearance page, the Power Type page, and the Overview/Accept page. To accept the choices you have made in creating your character and apply them fully to your character, appearance modifying choices will be applied to your character in real time so you can close the menu and view them with Mine craft camera angels instead of the character creator view, But Power type and other functional changes will not register until you accept your choices You press the Accept button, to the bottom right of the Character creation menu. It only appears on the Overview/Accept page and replaces the next button. =Pages= The Appearance page is the first page. It contains options for customizing the look of you character. The second page is Power type. It allows you to select Power types, added by different mods, or to choose the default mine craft power type, if you didn't add any mods that add power types(further explained bellow). The third and final page is the Overview/accept page. this page just gives you a summary f the choices you made in creating you character, and functions as a sort of Are you sure? page. It is the only page you can fully apply your choices to your character. Configurable Parts =Race= The Effects of the Race option are VERY variable. They can have almost No effect, or a very large effect, on both cosmetic appearance, and the mods various RPG elements. The actual effect of each race is Unique, So you'd have to look at that races page. If you don't have a mod that adds races, then the race will be set to Human by default , and will not be changeable. =Gender= Gender gives you the ability to pick whether you are female or male. It is not available in JRMC and is added with content from another mod(family C). While this can have effects in some of the game play aspects of certain mods, The most notable and active effect is that it will change the model you use. Males get the standard Mine craft model, Females get a totally different model made by Jin Ryuu. =Hair= Hair gives you the option to add a group of blocks to the top of you characters head, emulating hair. In layman's terms it lets you add hair to your character. Many of the hairs available are inspired by the dragon ball franchise, as the system that hair evolved from was made for the Dragon Block C mod originally. Theirs is also the Custom Hair System, accessible at the end of the list, that allows you to make your own custom hair. It's complicated enough that it gets its own page. Trivia Note(that should maybe be moved): It's unknown if this is on purpose or a glitch but Hair 11 (added by JRMC) will actually make the custom head texture disappear, allowing you to use a Custom Skin body(described Bellow) but keep your original Mine craft head. This appears more intentional when you take into account that their are Blank options for custom skin nose and mouth type, though seems less intentional since their is no Blank option for custom Skin Eye type =Hair Color= Hair Color let you set the Color of the hair you applied to you character (assuming you added Hair to your character), and if your Eye shape selection includes Eye Brows (see bellow) it will also recolor your eye brows to the selected color. The color is selected using a Color Table and Brightness slider, accessed by clicking on the colored box with the word "Color" inside of it, under the Hair Selector. =Bust size= If you have a mod that activates the Gender option and choose to be a female, the Bust size slider will appear under the Hair Color Selector. Changing this option will Increase or decrease the size of the Block female model meant to represent Breasts. Or in layman's terms it will make you characters Breast bigger or smaller. =Blank space= Their is a blank space between Bust size (hair color if you didn't choose to be female) and the Custom Skin selector that I thought was just to clutter. but due to finding the Bust size slider(i only learned of it today) and seeing it just appear under a specific set of circumstances, makes me wonder if this blank space isn't home to more options that only activate given a certain set of circumstances. Maybe this shouldn't go here as this is just a theory but I'd thought I put it somewhere. =Skin Toggle= The Skin toggle lets you decide between using your original mine craft skin, or using more options of the character creator to further customize your character. It has two options Custom Skin, and Default skin. If you choose Default skin it will lay your Mine craft skin(or Steve/the Family C female mode texture or Alex if you haven't setup a skin yet) over your current selections(I.E. all the option above this one). If you choose Custom Skin it will lay textures from the Character Creator over you default mine craft skin to further customize your character (I.E. All the options bellow this one). With the exception of using Hair 11(see Trivia Note, in the Hair option section above) =Body type= Body type adds an overlay of opaque textures meant to simulate small body details like Muscle tone and ears. Their is currently only one option Body Type One, that gives you the look of a VERY muscle bound person. This also means that their is no Blank option for Body type. NOTE: SOoooo just rezlied that the info in body type is rong, I dno't think it's meant to change the mcule configurations, and it actualyl DOES doe sometinhg. In Dragon block C it can changes things about the namekian aand acrosian races, most notalbe toggling the third and fourth extra boddy colors on and off on acorsians, and strnagly making your under are maller on nameekians and making your body colors slightl darker??? I'm not really sure ho to rsort this info back in this article so Imma sit on it for a bit, but I'll leav this crappy paragrpah here at least people are informed. =Skin Color= Skin Color adds the option to change you characters skin color. Their are 2 ways to select a skin tone, the preset options, or a color table and brightness slider. The preset options are accessed by clicking on the arrows on either side of the Skin Color Selector(Under Body type Selector, Above Nose Shape Selector). They hold 7 preset options designed to look like Natural skin tones. The color table and Brightness slider is assessed by clicking on the colored box in the Skin Color Selector. This allows you to change you characters skin color to something more specific, or outlandish. =Nose Shape= Nose shape adds opaque textures, like Body type, to simulate a nose. You can select from multiple types or Leave it Blank. =Mouth Shape= Mouth shape adds opaque textures, like Body type, to simulate a Mouth. You can select from multiple types or Leave it Blank. =Eye shape= Eye shape adds colored textures to the head of your character meant to simulate eyes, and eye brows. The actual color that ends up getting used can come from Three(Four technically) locations. One is, unexpectedly, Hair Color. The Hair color you pick will be used to color certain parts of the eye type you choose, as that part is meant to be eyebrows. Two is white, because that part of the eye shape is meant to be Sclera(the white part of the eye). Three is technically two colors but can be one, and it's the eye color option (the one right below this one) this part is meant to represent the Iris and Pupil, and uses whatever you picked for your eye color (which can be more than one color id you want you character to not have matching eye color(Heterochromia)) Their are multiple Eye Shapes to choose from, and some may repeat, adding or removing Sclera. =Eye Color= Eye color lets you choose your characters eye color, independently for each eye if you'd like. Their are 2 ways to select a Eye Color, the preset options, or a color table and brightness slider. The preset options are accessed by clicking on the arrows on either side of the Eye Color Selector(Under Eye type Selector, Above Eye color match toggle). They hold 3 preset options that color both eyes. The color table and Brightness slider is accessed by clicking one of the two colored box in the Eye Color Selector. This allows you to change you characters Eye color to something more specific, or outlandish. Also with two boxes it allows you to change the right and left eye color independently in case you want to give you character two different eye colors(Heterochromia). =Eye Color Match Toggle= The eye color match toggle is a button at the bottom of the Appearance page, using it will make the Right eye(right when looking at the characters face) color match the left eye color, which is useful if you want the eyes to be the same color. =Power Type= Power type Doesn't have many effects on appearance, Dragon Block C's Aura colors is one such example. It's mostly used to Decide what mods Game play type you'll use, gaining you access to different abilities and RPG elements. Mod Additions =JRMC= JRMC contains the framework of the Character creator used by all other mods. It adds the more configurable parts of Hair color, Skin color, Eye Color, and the more functional Skin toggle,a nd the Eye match button. Race: adds access to the Human Being race. Hair: adds 12 hair styles. Body type: adds one body type. Skin color: adds 7 Skin color Presets. Nose Shape: Adds 5 nose shapes. Mouth Shape: adds 5 mouth shapes. Eye Shape: adds 6 eye shapes. Eye Color: adds 3 eye color presets. Power Type: adds access to the natural power type, which Mimics default Mine Craft. =JBRA= JBRA does not add any parts but, is required to make parts added by any mod, Even JRMC, Viable. =Family C= Family C adds A Female Model. Allowing Access to the Gender and Bust slider options. =Dragon Block C= Dragon Block C adds parts meant to mimic the Dragon ball Franchise. Race: Adds Namekian, Sayin(half Sayin), and Acrosian. Power type: adds Ki power type, meant to emulate Abilities from the Dragon Ball Series. =Naruto C= Naruto C adds parts meant to mimic the Naruto Franchise. Power type: adds Chakra power type, meant to emulate Abilities from the Naruto Series. =Sword art online C = Sword art online C adds parts meant to mimic the Sword art online Franchise. Power type: adds Sword art power type, meant to emulate abilities from the sword art online series. =Years C= Years C is special, as it adds a Passive ability not configurable from the appearance or the Power type Screens. It will change you characters size in relation with how "old" your character is, as decided by the mod. So you start out small, eventually growing into normal size. Trivia Notes ARGHGHG IT left page again DX SIgh not to self, add not about how it used to make you unkillable until you made a decision here. Category:Character Creator